


【DW/1013】Calling

by ND_Tardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 写于S12E10之后，1013是产粮群里摇到并自选的CP，话唠1w字真是万分抱歉orz不太擅长写神秘博士CP向的东西，当一般向看就行。
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Thirteenth Doctor
Kudos: 1
Collections: Doctor Who fanfics of NDT





	【DW/1013】Calling

**Author's Note:**

> 写于S12E10之后，1013是产粮群里摇到并自选的CP，话唠1w字真是万分抱歉orz   
> 不太擅长写神秘博士CP向的东西，当一般向看就行。

·

“请帮我拨一个电话，随便谁都好，我只是……”

“……想找人聊聊。”

这已经是很多事情都平息下来以后的故事了，她早就从风暴监狱中逃了出来，尽管还是成了全宇宙的重大通缉犯。她无法理解，她自认为已经做得很好了，她依旧在救人，不断地救人，为什么Dalek还是卷土重来了？为什么赛博人还是毁了Gallifrey？为什么她最后要成为被全宇宙通缉的逃犯？

不过逃犯也没什么不好的，毕竟她的妻子也是这样的家伙，与整个世界为敌其实还蛮酷的。

话虽如此，她还是在成功摆脱追查之后，将Tardis开到了离边界最近的一个黑洞旁，小心翼翼地将其停靠在没人敢涉足的巨大引力的临界点，打开小小警亭的舱门在门口坐下，双腿荡在外头一晃一晃，临渊而视。

她也不知道自己为什么要到这里来，是为了摆脱扎贡人的追踪吗？或许是吧。但也许只有这样既危险又安全的地方反而才最适合自己也说不定，毕竟不能再给Ryan、Graham、Yaz添麻烦了。离边界最近只是想离Gallifrey能尽可能近些，可她又不忍心去看那个已是火烧连云的星球。

因为都是她的错。

都是她贸贸然将Cyberium交给了赛博人的原因。

她太在意人类的历史变化了，却忽视了自己老家、乃至整个宇宙的安危。纵然从法师那里知道了被隐藏起来的真相，但Gallifrey还是Gallifrey，那至少是一个曾经繁荣昌盛的星球与种族。

金色脑袋倚在一旁还掩着的木门上，她瞟到这蓝色岗亭门上的白色告示：

“警用电话”

“免费使用”

“立即获取建议与帮助”

“会由专业人员回复紧急来电”

“请拉门”

她犹豫良久，取出了门后小盒子里的听筒，让Tardis随机拨了个电话。

随便谁都好，能不能有人来和我聊聊天。

【随便谁都好，能不能有人来帮帮我。】

·

那是送走Donna以后的事，他开始一个人旅行。他意识到带着人类旅伴终究是一件有风险的事，尽管有人类陪伴的旅程总是不会无聊。他常常将Tardis停在半人马座α星附近，从这红蓝交错着浸入银河的繁荣星系遥望地球所在的太阳系。半人马座星系的生物大多都十分友好，他可以悠悠哉哉地一个行星一个行星地逛过去，顺便解决一两个当地的麻烦事。

他怀念与人类作伴的日子，但他的频繁出现也许会给UNIT、火炬木、还有涉事的人类带去麻烦；他也老大不小一时间领主了，都第十任还是第十一任了，不能再由着自己性子爱怎么来怎么来，一般都是等着地球呼叫他再赶过去。

他在等X3双星[1]的周年星间游行：每每X3双星出现周期性掩食的日子，双星系统中的住民便会将他们的飞船隆重打扮一番，开始星间游行，和地球上的人们庆贺新年是一个道理；也由此在X3双星掩食时，总能观测到双星系统X射线的暴涨，毕竟这些住民是光线的魔术师，X射线经常被用于游行的光热特效。

也便是这闲来无事的时刻，Tardis的电话突然响了起来。他已经好久没接到Tardis门外那部外置电话的来电了，人类的求助电话一般Tardis都会直接接进控制台，他皱了皱眉头，略为不解地拿起了门口的听筒。就算是骚扰电话也没什么大不了的吧，他这么想着，同时让Tardis开始解析追踪来电的归属方。

“你好？”

“啊，居然真的接通了。”听筒对过是一个有着点苏格兰口音的女性声线，那标准英语里掺着的苏格兰腔比他还要重些。

·

“哦天啊，我该说什么，我该说什么才好。”电话被接通的一瞬间，我们的金发矮个子女孩突然惊慌起来，只听对面说了声“你好”便赶紧捂住了己侧的收声口。

她完全没想过这电话真能接通的，特别是在电波干扰极强的黑洞边沿。博士的社交恐惧便在这样的条件下爆发了出来，她必须承认，实在无处诉说苦楚的自己只是想找个树洞发发牢骚，而不是跟一位有着良好礼节的英国男士如怨妇般地诉苦。

现在可怕的不是悬空双腿下的黑洞，而是手上这部老式电话机。

“哦你准备好了，是你想要和什么人聊聊的。”她深呼吸了几口气，“这下倒真的合你心意了。”

她松开了那捂着收声口的左手，脚下的黑洞深处浮现了一束若隐若现的金色光芒，是如丝线般的星尘，我们的博士并没有发现。

“嘿，抱歉打扰了。如果你现在忙的话可以不用听我说的，我只是让系统随便拨了个号，想找人聊聊天。”

Tardis的内饰从金黄的光芒变成海洋般的深蓝，一如她将有些尴尬的实话说出口后慢慢平静下来的心情，以及在社交恐惧造成的极端亢奋后留余下的空虚与落寞。

·

其实在对方一下子没声儿了的时候，他还以为是自己Tardis的这台老式应急电话坏了；他还特意查看了电话盒里的线路，虽然有些积尘但依旧完好；更何况如果对方挂断，自己这儿应该是听到短促的“嘟嘟嘟”忙音，而不是如黑洞般的寂静与听不太真切的窃窃私语。

“嘿，抱歉打扰了。”听筒另一端的声音极为突然地恢复，并且那位小姐语速真的很快，和他不相上下，他几乎没有办法打断她，“如果你现在忙的话可以不用听我说的，我只是让系统随便拨了个号，想找人聊聊天。”

然后他听到那边传来长吁一口气的声音，似乎说出这句话耗了她不小的勇气。

也是，毕竟的确没什么人会和一个陌生人承认自己打来一个陌生的电话只是为了找个树洞聊天。

不过……他从Tardis里探出脑袋看了看门外的白色告示牌：“立即获取建议与帮助”

帮助别人是他义不容辞的事，就算只是一个电话。

“不忙不忙，我在半人马座X3等他们的星间游行，在休假中。您有什么烦心的事请尽情和我说，如果和我聊聊天能让您感到好些的话，我会很高兴的。”

Tardis的追踪解析结果出来了，他把外线电话接到了室内，边回话边查看来电的归属地。这不看到还好，这解析结果一看，着实让博士吓了一跳：

追踪信号解析……信号源捕捉成功……解析完成……信号源：马克III型 TT 时空旅行舱，型号40；注册时间：309903年1月20日；登记使用人：“The Doctor”。[2]

用“The Doctor”这个名讳的，据他所知，应该只有他一个人才对；纵然他已经换了好几场面孔，但那也是他专用的称号，更何况信号源还是一台Tardis。

“哦这可真是……”他赶紧检测自己的Tardis与信号源的相似度，不出所料有着惊人的高重合度90.16%；忽略Tardis独立系统内部时间弥散与演化的影响，相似度100%。

电话另一头的，是某个在未来茫然无措的自己，毕竟他没有印象说自己曾经有一张女人的脸庞。

但是电话那头的女子并没有察觉出他的慌乱，只是自顾自地絮叨了下去。

·

“那敢情好，实在是太感谢你了。”她只觉得电话另一头有一点点别扭的标准英语自己有点熟悉，但一时想不起来在哪里听到过了，“……那个，其实我觉得我做了特别糟糕的事……每一步都是对的，可结果总是非常非常差。”

从她嘴里吐出的句子有些支离破碎，像是被堪堪拼接起来似的，逻辑都有些混乱，并不像一个时间领主应该说出的话语。

“……我有一个有点疯的朋友，他告诉我有关我身世的秘密，然后他把我们的母星给摧毁了。”

“又一次地，我没能拦住他。”

她很懊丧。在时间的长河里，法师的疯癫造成了不止一次的祸端，她每一次都试图阻止，但每次都至少要付出自己一个世代的代价，用一次重生的力量，才能堪堪拦下好友的疯狂。

“而且我亲手把我的家乡毁了，纵然那里早就没有人了，纵然那个家乡骗了我不知道多少个世代（generation）。”

她只顾着倾诉了，完全没察觉听筒另一侧连敷衍应和的“嗯嗯”都没有传来过哪怕一句。

“这次有好心人帮了我，但我害了他。”

“我逃了，因为我不知道怎么办才好，我没法对我那疯癫的朋友下杀手。”

“我……让那个好心的老人白白牺牲了，以前的我从来不会做这样的事。”

没有任何一任她所记得的自己会做这样的事，抛下同伴自己苟活，惭愧和自责淹没了她的两颗心脏，似乎有什么东西要从身体里决堤而出。她变得感性了，她不该这样的。

“可我不知道自己的决断究竟是对是错。我不应该逃的，我应该连我的好友和老人一起救下的，我应该把一切都处理好的……”

苏格兰口音的占比越来越重，语速比刚开始单方面宣泄的时候还要快，咬字也开始不甚清晰。

“我就不应该把Cyberium交出去。”

她说完了。全宇宙只有听筒另一侧的陌生人知道她说了这些话，在跨越时间与空间的所有维度上不会再有第二个人知道博士的内心。

两台Tardis电话之间的时间与空间似乎凝固了，半人马座与边界黑洞四周的以太粒子仿佛都不再移动，在未知的信号传播媒介中回荡的只有死寂。

“……你，是时间领主吗？或者说，你是那位‘博士’吗？”不知过了多久，听筒另一端时不时传来敲击键盘和有些坏掉的时空引擎作响的“嗡嗡”声响，那个男人回了这么一句奇怪的话。

·

他一直听着，尝试定位信号源的时空坐标的同时他其实一直听着。如果对面是某个未来的自己，那似乎是法师又找她麻烦了。每次扯上法师总没什么好事，自己也因为这个浪费了一些重生能量；每次扯上法师自己也总是会变得矛盾，在他之前的每一任，包括他自己，也都是如此。

信号源的时空坐标总是诡谲地定位到半人马座X3星附近，即他本人所在的时空坐标，而这也从某些角度证实了，对面就是某一任博士的猜想。

Tardis内部总是会由于时间弥散性产生这样那样的回声，看到Rose，看到Sarah，看到从来没见过的人，他都不奇怪；所以突然出现一个来自未来的自己的电话，似乎也没什么好奇怪的。

但他还是想从那个女人嘴里听到肯定的答复，更何况什么叫：

“我让那个好心的老人白白牺牲了，以前的我从来不会做这样的事。”

“我不知道自己的决断究竟是对是错。我不应该逃的。”

“我应该把一切都处理好的。”

还有，Gallifrey应该早就毁于时间大战，而那件事和法师根本没有任何关系，都是Dalek和赛博人的错，她究竟遇到了什么？

他很在意。他便问了：

“……你，是时间领主吗？或者说，你是那位‘博士’吗？”

他听到电话另一端的家伙咯愣了一下，发出好像仓鼠受惊时“吱吱”叫的声音。

·

“嘤！”

为什么？！为什么电话另一端素未谋面的男人会知道她是博士？！英国口音……是UNIT的人？还是火炬木的人？不会真这么巧打到见过面的熟人那边去了吧……不！会！吧！

“呃……那个我知道这样突然问起来其实很唐突，您有没有查过系统随机拨的究竟是谁的号？”那个男人又问了奇怪的问题，而他接下来的发言差点儿让刚打算站起身来的博士一个踉跄失足跌进黑洞里，“还有，Gallifrey究竟发生了什么事？”

Gallifrey？！他为什么会关心Gallifrey？！那和他一个人类有什么关系？！

她突然生气起来，像只炸了毛的短腿曼奇金猫[3]。不知是对之前倾诉的丢人行为感到尴尬了，还是对电话那头的人类多管闲事感到愤怒，一如当时Graham问起她这事儿时一样。马丁靴故意踩出重重的声响，她跑到控制台看这个自己惹出来的恼人电话究竟是打给了谁。

“什……”和电话另一头的男人一样，她所查到的信号源也是一台登记在“博士”名下的马克III型时空旅行舱，而信号定位俨然是她自己所在的边界黑洞边沿。

她突然想起那个男人声音究竟在哪里听过……那就是她自己的声音，是前几代某张年轻男性脸庞的声音，瘦瘦高高的，是只用了自体时间900年的红颜短命鬼。可如果电话那头是过去的自己，为什么她会没印象……

那个世代有一部分记忆的确比较模糊，也许是被时间领主们施加的“记忆掩膜”强化了重生造成的时间弥散性，也许这段记忆就这样被冲淡了……

“……看来你也知道你打的是谁的电话了。”电话另一头的博士继续说了下去，“听起来未来的我遇到了不太妙的事态，还牵扯到Gallifrey……”

“你知道我不能告诉你的，那样会毁了自体时空连续性。”她的妻子曾一天到晚对她这么说，万不能做个剧透混蛋。

“……但你真的听起来不太好。我想知道未来的我究竟发生了什么，竟会沦落到要依赖随机树洞的地步。”那边的Tardis门似是半开，能听到星间游行已经开始了的热闹声响，与她这边的寂静苍穹形成鲜明对比，“毕竟你自己也说了，‘以前的我从来不会做这样的事’。”

“那我先告诉你一件事，你应该清楚你是第几个世代吧。”

“嗯，我是我的第十张脸，严格算起来应该是第十一张，怎么了吗？”那个博士当然不会知道她在说什么。

“如果我告诉你，我与你之间还隔了两张脸，你……”

果不其然地，按那个自己的性格，一定会以戏剧化的声调将她打断。

“什么？！”

她都能想象得出对方在控制台前，一边眉毛挑起，能成为活生生的表情包的惊诧神色。

·

“什么？！”

不对，这不对啊，他作为一个时间领主，一共就12条命，不管怎么算，那个女人与他之间怎么都不可能隔两个世代……

“其实是这样的……我，你……呃，就我吧，反正都是我，其实不是时间领主。”

他的脑子要爆炸了，这完全是颠覆他迄今为止世界观的事情，他想再大叫一声“什么”，但感觉未来的那个博士似乎有很多话要讲，他便强压下自己想要尖叫的心思，静静听对面交代。

“呃……我，嗯我，其实是Gallifrey人从其他星系领养的孩子，有无限重生的能力，Gallifrey人的祖先将我的基因与他们的基因混合，使他们变成了时间领主。”

“嗯。”

这……这他妈的什么鬼？

“Gallifrey本来应该由于你后一代的骚操作被拯救了才是，但由于我的原因，让赛博人由Cyberium合成了死亡粒子，再联合法师攻占了Gallifrey……”

“嗯，说起来Cyberium是什么鬼东西？”对面说的话他只能听懂个大概，有太多他从未接触过的专有名词，他应该忍住的，但他的求知欲实在忍不住了。

“……”

“对不起，我不该问的。”

只能说不愧是自己的未来。

不过，说起来本来说好不告诉我的呢？怎么就叽里呱啦地倒豆子一样全部讲出来了？

“……哦对，还有法师，呃……你也是有和法师接触的世代，你应该明白……”

“嗯嗯，我懂，这家伙啊……唉……”

两边同时唉声叹气，未知的传播媒介沉寂了一会儿，两边同时爆笑出声。

“他换了脸吗？”

“换了换了。”

“但还和原来一样是吧，疯疯癫癫的，拼了老命想拉你下水。”

“唉不愧是也和法师接触过的世代，说得实在是太准确……”对面突然停顿了一下，“……只是比那时的Harold Saxon要更疯了，一开始我甚至都没有认出他的伪装。不过现在也……”

那个未来的博士拉拉杂杂地说了很多，他也再次将信号切到Tardis的外部电话，拎着听筒一边听对方絮叨一边观赏星间游行。听起来那是一个如这游行一般绚丽多彩的未来，只是不知为何笼上了一层自我谴责的阴霾。本来不应该被告知的未来预判，却一股脑儿地经由耳膜和听小骨直冲进他的脑海，相比较于超新星爆炸当量级的信息轰炸，他其实更在意这样不带停歇的倾诉背后的东西。

就算有同伴，她也不能和他们说，因为她嘴里的三位同伴并无法很好地起到拉她一把的作用，和Rose、Martha、Donna完全不一样。就算她谈起他们的时候是笑着的，但他能体察到词句背后的落寞。她似乎并没有很精细地挑选旅伴，只是在重生之后立即遇到了这一帮人，便当成冲散自己孤寂的救命稻草，就算只是表面上的陪伴也不要紧。

灭族毁星的罪责只能她一个人承担，没有一个人来告诉她没必要自己担下所有的一切；没能救下一个人的罪恶感和没能拯救全宇宙的罪恶感是等同的，没有一个人来告诉她要铭记这些往前看。

她其实和他很像，但毕竟隔了两个世代，她并没有察觉。

更糟的一点是，她似乎在向自己靠拢，三位同伴，拒人于千里之外，那都像是对他的拙劣模仿。她被过去的每一任博士所束缚，应该处理好一切，不应该让任何一个人受到伤害。她忘记了怎么做自己，或者说她其实根本不知道应该怎么做自己，做专属于她那张脸的、独一无二的博士。

他走了一会儿神。他忆起了Donna Noble，若不是这个有点嚣张的女人总是在自己逞强的时候给自己一耳光，也许他到现在也不知道要怎么做好他这一任博士。

从Tardis外头飞进来一只金色的蝴蝶，带着点点烁金星尘，他只以为是星间游行洒落的全息影像装饰品，没有在意。

·

“抱歉，我好像说太多了。”回过神来，她才发现都是自己在讲，对面已经沉寂很久，只有外头烟花和飞船航行的音浪。

“……没，我在听……只是想起了些以前的事。”

听筒另一侧的是自己的过去，她自然知道他所提到的一切，只是几次重生过后，与记忆相关联的强烈情感都会变得淡漠，她便再无从真切地体会曾经的自己所拥有的悲伤与喜悦。

“呼……找个人说说感觉好了许多，尽管从某种角度上找的还是我自己。”她的确好些了，将重担与不快都吐露的感觉真的很好，似乎自己已经很久没有如此过了，而这样的事情曾经对自己应该是家常便饭，她曾经有值得信任的伙伴们，可以放心地将自己的背后交给那样的几位人类……

不好，又开始思考不该思考的事了。她拍了拍自己的脸颊。

“我说，你这样不难受吗？”

“什么？”她听不懂另一侧传来的问题，从遥远的过去所传来的问题。

“你没有必要让自己一直表现得很坚强。该哭的时候哭，该笑的时候笑，该生气的时候生气，该开心的时候开心。”

“……”她沉默了，自从重生为这个躯体以后，似乎自然而然地会在人前戴上积极乐观的面具，对自己的事也总是轻描淡写地一笔带过，自己是怎么会变成现在这样的？

“承认自己的失败并没有那么难……我把Rose扔在了平行宇宙，我也逃了；我抹去了Donna的记忆，让她忘记了她能成为一个多么非凡的人，我也……”

“别说了。”那些事她都记得，不需要过去的自己来提醒。

“抱歉。作为一个资历尚浅的‘博士’，我似乎没有资格说这些。毕竟你应该都记得。”电话另一头的男人沉默半晌，终是憋了一堆话出来：

“不过，作为你的过去，我还是想告诉你。”

“请把我忘记。把过去的每一个自己都忘记，无论重生多少次，不要被我们这些过去的家伙束缚住了手脚。”

“过去已成追忆，同伴也罢，Gallifrey也罢，时间以外的身世也罢，Cyberium也罢，不必要的牺牲也罢……那都是沉在酒罐子底部的糟粕。”

“请抬起头，忘记我们这些早就不在的，成为你自己，成为一个独一无二的‘博士’。”

“那应该也是那位老者所希望的。”

听男人一通说教的时间里，她没吭过一声。抛弃过去岂是那么简单的事，而且电话另一端的家伙是过去的自己里最没资格说这个的一任。

黑洞里悄无声息地长出了金色的花朵，金灿灿的星芒如尘埃带一般卷上博士的Tardis，控制室内的空气中开始漂浮起闪耀的能量碎片，但室内纠结着的博士完全没意识到这个。

·

他知道自己没资格说那些，他知道自己是副什么可怜兮兮的德性；但他只是情不自禁想敲打一下那个比自己整整大了两辈的家伙，毕竟自己曾经有过快乐的日子与可靠的人们，而那个博士……从重生苏醒的那一刻起，就背负了太多。她带了太多前代博士们的影子，从而失去了自己的影子；她的身后也没有后援，似乎只有一个偷着乐的法师。

他不是很清楚这通电话究竟是谁帮忙接通的，目的是什么；但单纯点想，那个帮忙的人应该也只是想帮博士一把，帮未来的自己走出阴霾的漩涡。

可Gallifrey……他怎么可能放得下Gallifrey，真的没有任何挽救的方法了吗？不管多少次，Gallifrey就注定是要覆灭的吗？

他的Tardis半敞着门，从外头莫名进来了更多金蝴蝶，直到带着星尘的飞行轨迹晃了他的眼，他才意识到这些飞舞的小东西才不是星间游行的装饰品。

“哦，这什么玩意儿？”他下意识地抓了抓，却发现那东西根本碰触不到。

“你说什么？”电话还接通着，另一头的博士还在闹小别扭。

“啊，不是……Tardis里进来了奇怪的东西。”他赶紧掏出音速起子，结合Tardis的核心计算模块一起解析，但屏幕上只显示出一团乱码，什么指标都读不出来。

那边这么一说，她便也发现了自己这儿的Tardis里也有什么不对的地方，空气中弥漫着闪闪发亮的不明粒子。

“我这边也……”她也用音速起子看了一下读数，她终究是经验更老道，科研技术也更娴熟的那位，她的Tardis和起子测出了这东西的来历——混沌粒子。

“这……为什么混沌粒子会出现在我的Tardis里！”她顺着能量轨迹找到门外，探出脑袋，立马便看见了，脚下的黑洞不知何时已经变成了一束金色百合花一般的混沌能量场，“我天，是黑洞的原因吗？可黑洞不是混沌粒子出现的原因，混沌系统才是……”

“什……混沌粒子！”有蝴蝶缓缓扇动着翅膀停在他肩头，停上他乱糟糟的控制台，混沌粒子只会伴随着混沌系统的出现而出现，和他这里的双星系统、对方的黑洞系统都没有关系，那是否意味着……

“博士本人就是一个混沌系统！”

“博士本人就是一个混沌系统！”

隔着听筒，两人异口同声地说道。

“等一下那莫不是意味着……”根据混沌理论[4]的说法，混沌系统是一个有着周期特性的动力学系统，如果“时间之外的孩子”本身就是一个混沌系统的话……

“‘博士’的人生会以一个固定周期模式进行运作，”他已经很久没有见过灿金一片的能量场这般耀眼动人的景象了，更何况还是在自己的Tardis里，他十分激动地分析给未来的自己听，“但并不会完全相同，从而也无法预测。”

“……你遇到了疯的法师，我也遇到了疯的法师。”她犹豫片刻，开始一一列举自己遇到的和第十任回忆重合之处。

“我曾有三位同伴一起旅行，你也有三位同伴……等一下，法师莫非还有不疯的时候？”

博士你抓住了盲点，为什么每任博士都这么会抓盲点。

“是的，她还有不疯的时候……现在不是说这个的时候！”她赶紧将话题拉了回来，“赛博人，Dalek，我也都遇到过了，历史事件处理过好几次了，还有……”

“Galiifrey.”

“哦对，Gallifrey……”提起家乡，她便又沮丧起来，“那是不是意味着Gallifrey的覆灭是注定……”

“你好像说过我的下一任会用骚操作拯救Gallifrey？”他希望那个未来的自己说的是真的，他太希望了，“如果混沌系统成立，那你的下一任……如果足够快的话应该也不用等到下一任，你就能亲手拯救Gallifrey！”

她霎时无言，手中的听筒差点掉入黑洞，她橄榄色的眼瞳中映出如百合花般的能量场，而如蝴蝶翅膀般翕动的花瓣中，她看到了Gallifrey被拯救的希望。

“我……能拯救Gallifrey，我能让一切都回到正轨！无论来多少次，我都能拯救Gallifrey！”这是她在成为现在的这张脸之后，第一次觉得自己能把作为博士长久以来所坚持的东西牢牢握在手心。

·

金色蝴蝶渐渐散去，大束的金百合也渐渐枯萎，两个孤单的人却还抱着堪堪靠混沌系统中两根相距极近的轨迹线不巧碰到了一起短路所引起的通信线路不放，纵然知道电话线那头的只是另一个维度的自己。

“我……不知道要该怎么去找同伴，万一……”

“那就一个人走啊，反正‘博士’是早就知道这些的。”他看着四散而去的金蝴蝶，听筒里的信号也开始不甚清晰，“只身一人匡扶正义的寂凉孤苦，是从Gallifrey离开，知道自己是最后一个时间领主时就做好的心理准备，无论过多久、无论发生什么事情，都不会改变。”

他也不是很清楚，为什么自己资历尚浅，很多事情却比她看得开得多；但也可能只是他比较擅长教训别人，他自己其实也是个挺多愁善感的人。

“也是。太久了，我反而忘了很多事情。”

“其实你不觉得你很厉害吗？”

“啊？我很厉害？”看着黑洞中的混沌百合缓缓枯萎的她感到万分不解，“你莫不是在奉承我。”

“不，我说真的。”他看了看自己乱七八糟的控制室，再想了想之前对方告诉自己的，实在是自愧不如，“你看啊，你至少是个能稳稳地将Tardis停在黑洞边缘的博士了，你还会自己修Tardis自己造音速起子；相比之下，一天到晚依仗Tardis照顾，还老停不好车的我俨然就是个废柴。”

啊，好像那个时候的自己的确是这个样子的，那时Tardis的控制室刚经历完时间大战，还盘根错节着像残骸一般。

“我有变成一个优秀的‘博士’呢。”那个未来的自己，已经越来越听不真切了。

“是的，我有变成一个优秀的‘博士’，不管是不是时间领主，不管……”想到替代自己牺牲的老者，她还是没法释怀，“我还是没法放下这件事。”

“那就别放下。”尽管他再清楚不过了，这样的选择可能最痛苦的会是自己，“忘记我们这些过去，但铭记自己感受到的一切，快乐、悲伤、愤怒，那些构成‘博士’的一切的一切。”

但他还是想这么告诉她，怎么成为一个“博士”，令自己自豪的博士，他没能做到的博士。

“抬起头，向前看，因为‘博士’只能向前看，不能回头。”听筒里只剩忙音了，但他还是自言自语了下去，“愿我的未来，能始终有朝气相伴。”

控制台的红灯亮起，控制室发起警报，是UNIT的紧急取调通知，地球上似乎也显示有奇怪的能量场，他得回去调查一下。至于起源自混沌场短路而莫名接通的那通电话，在回地球和好几任博士一同拯救了Gallifrey之后，由于各种各样的理由，和“Gallifrey falls no more”的记忆一同被删除了。

·

“愿我的未来，能始终有朝气相伴……么。”她盯着“嘟嘟”作响的旧式听筒，稍微有些愣神。她其实很难想象，那个900年的红颜短命鬼会说出这样的话；但也许正如他所说，自己总是记着他们这些存在，却忘了那些更重要的……

怎么可能忘记呢，不甘离去，苦叹薄命，依念初心……2005年的平安夜里那句最棒的“Merry Christmas”……但那些都太痛了，潜意识里的自我保护机制启动，那些记忆都被隔绝在了潘朵拉的盒子里。

“我的好姑娘啊，为什么要给我拨通他的电话呢？你知道的，我那时只是不太正常，你随便接一个地球的999就可以了的。”

Tardis的内饰又重新转回金黄，核心塔“嗡嗡”作响，似是在回答她，又似是没有。

·

—— END ——

·

·

注释：

[1] 半人马座X-3（Centaurus X-3，缩写为Cen X-3）位于半人马座方向，是第一个发现具有X射线脉冲的X射线源，后被确认为一颗低质量X射线双星。半人马座X-3最早是在1967年发现的，1971年乌呼鲁卫星观测到它具有规则的脉冲，周期为4.84秒，同时每隔2.087天脉冲就中断将近12个小时。这表明它是一颗X射线双星，X射线脉冲是由双星系统中中子星发出的，同时因两子星相互绕转而发生周期性的掩食。

[2] 摘自《Tardis Type 40 Instruction Manual》P6 注册许可证页面。

[3] 英文原文：Munchkin，短腿宠物猫种。由于翻译的问题，有翻作曼奇金，曼赤肯，曼赤金。

[4] 洛伦茨关于混沌的定义：When the present determines the future, but the approximate present does not approximately determine the future. Deterministic nature of chaos system does not make them predictable. 


End file.
